


Alliegencies + Map

by americanhoney913



Series: Sun that Heats the Sky [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alliegencies for She-Ra Warriors AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: Chapter 1: The Cats of the She-Ra AUChapter 2: Map of the Territory
Series: Sun that Heats the Sky [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906654
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BrightClan- a matriarchal society and the leaders are usually kin of the last leader. Although, since Moonstar brought the rouge cats of their side of Whispering Woods together to form the Clan, there has been no previous leaders.
> 
> Horde- A group of fierce cats that do not live by the Warrior Code but have the same structure as clan cats. They live in Carrionplace on the other side of the Thunderpath.
> 
> Thorns- Band of rouge cats that didn't join BrightClan but coexist together in a group further in the forest and live in old abandoned badger dens.

# BrightClan

 **Leader:** Moonstar (Angella)- A tall, sleek she-cat with spotted lilac fur with a dark purple underbelly and pink backfur and tail, white star on chest and paws (apprentice, Glimmerpelt)

 **Deputy:** Cloudleap (Netossa)- a lean tortoiseshell with blue-grey and white patches with one cream-colored spot on her left eye (apprentice, Baypaw)

 **Medicine Cat:** Windrunner (Spinerella)- a she-cat with lilac fur and one dark magenta streak across her right side

**Warriors:**

Mistydawn (Mermista)- sleek blue she-cat with golden stripes

Seablaze (Seahawk)- large russet tom with light blue streaks

Lightninghaze (Entrapta)- lithe lilac she-cat with a long feathery tail, very curious about Twoleg things

Goldenleaf (Perfuma)- sleek, dappled, golden tabby she-cat with unusual light pink and green spots (apprentice, Frostpaw)

Gravelhawk (Huntara)- a large grey she-cat with two parallel claw scars against her back leg and white stripes (apprentice, Echopaw)

Glimmerpelt (Glimmer)- a fluffy pink she-cat with small white socks, a purple underbelly, and a light pink diamond on her chest

**Apprentices:**

Frostpaw (Frosta)- a small pure white she-cat with bright blue eyes

Baypaw (Bow)- a brown tom with a cream-colored underbelly and a band the same color on his front left paw, dark forehead and tail fur, most distinguished feature is a heart on his chest

Echopaw (DT)- a sandy cat with a thin tail and a green socks, no discernable gender

# Horde

 **Leader:** Redscar (Hordak)- a large grey tom with a purple tuft on his head and a purple tail and red eyes and scars all over his body

 **Second-in-Command:** Shadowheart (Shadow Weaver)- a sleek black she-cat with milky white eyes, one of which is scarred through, and a red mark on her forehead

**Captains:**

Sharpclaw (Scorpia)- a russet she-cat with lighter red spots on her limbs and tail and unusually long claws

Snaggletooth (Grizzlor)- a golden tom with thick fur like a lion’s mane and a crooked tooth that pokes out of his mouth

Fisheye (Octavia)- a light blue-gray she-cat with one eye missing

Bluefur (Cobalt)- a tom with dark blue fluffy fur and scars on his body

**Cadets:**

Mousepaw (Kyle)- a small sorrel tom with a white stripe down his back

Thistlepaw (Lonnie)- a she-cat with cinnamon fur and dark stripes

Lizardpaw (Rogelio)- a light green tom with left front paw missing its fur, making it look like scales

Graypaw (Adora)- a fawn-colored she-cat with a cream underbelly and mud-colored fur that starts at the top of her head and ends at her tail, which is a darker brown that she also has on her back feet

Tigerpaw (Catra)- a she-cat with brown fur and a lighter brown underbelly, has reddish stripes on her legs and two on her back, has dark brown fur on her forehead and scruff the same color has her thick tail, has one blue eye and one yellow eye

# The Thorns

 **Leader:** Owl (Eda)- a long-haired grey she-cat with heterochromatic eyes (one grey and one amber), loves shiny Twoleg things, sister of Raven (To-Be, Shine)

 **Deputy:** Raven (Lilith)- a sleek jet-black she-cat with a tiny white dash on her chest in the form of a bird spreading its wings, more reserved than her sister Owl (To-Be, Briar)

**Older Cats:**

Bone (King)- a small black tom with grey tail and ear tips, yellow eyes, can read signs from the animal bones he keeps in his den, lives in an old badger den next to Owl

Screech (Hooty)- a skinny brown tom with some darker patches and a tan face and dark eyes, has a permanent limp from getting run over by a Monster but defends the den he shares with Owl and Shine, taken in by Owl

Spruce (Edric)- a tom with a green pelt so dark it looks black and amber eyes, littermate of Pine and Briar and shares a den with them

Pine (Emira)- a she-cat with a green pelt so dark it looks black and amber eyes, littermate of Spruce and Briar and shares a den with them

**Younger Cats:**

Willow (Willow)- a small light green long-haired she-cat with a thin tail, a dark green ring around one eye, shares a den with Pounce, has extensive knowledge of herbs and could be considered the rogue equivalent of a clan medicine cat

Shine (Luz)- an ex-kitttypet that Owl took under her wing, a tabby she-cat with cream and brown whorls and brown eyes

Briar (Amity)- a brown she-cat with dark green streaks running along her side, littermate and runt sibling of Spruce and Pine, lives with her littermates

Pounce (Gus)- a small light blue tom with an energetic attitude, loves to follow Bone around, is trying to learn to read animal bones

# Old Ones

Sun that Heats the Sky (Sun) [She-Ra]- an ancient warrior from before the time of Starclan that is chosen once every 20 years (100 moons), the chosen cat will have a wing mark on their left shoulder once they have been chosen

Star that Chases the Moon (Star) [Mara]- a thin athletic brown she-cat with a long tail, cream rings around her tail, and brown eyes, has a golden hoop in her ear that her Twoleg gave her before she ran away to join the ravine tribe, previously a prey-hunter of a tribe that lived in the ravine and tunnels below the Clan territories

Hope that Lights the Heart (Hope) [Light Hope]- a purple she-cat with broad shoulders, horizontal white stripes along her sides, a long tail, and extremely bright blue eyes, previously Mara's mentor and the deputy of the ravine tribe, now guards the Moonstone in the tunnels that connects her to Sun

# Rogue Cats

Raspberry (Razz)- a wise old grey-white rouge cat that likes eating wild berries, mouth always stained with berry juice, lives in a barn near the ravine, previously the ravine tribe healer


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Map of the Clans


End file.
